Star-Crossed Lovers
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: "There's no point in you climbing up here. I might as well just come down there." "Romance, Amy!" "I don't need any damn romance!" Fat Amy/Bumper T for language


Fat Amy was lying on her bed reading a book when she heard something hitting her window. She frowned, but ignored it, going back to her book. A few second later, she heard it again. This time, Amy stood up and looked out the window. Seeing Bumper down below, Amy quickly opened the window up just in time for him to set up the ladder.

"Uhh, Bump?" Amy softly called out, being careful to not wake Beca. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm being romantic," he replied, climbing up the ladder.

"Oh, are you?" She raised her eyebrow and leaned on her elbows against the windowsill.

"Yes," he said. "Think of us as Romeo and Juliet."

"Well, considering neither of us are sixteen, nor are our families battling... Never mind the fact that I don't have a death wish over my love for you-"

Bumper paused his climbing. "Love? You love me?"

Amy quickly backtracked. "I didn't say that. I was talking about Romeo and Juliet."

He continued climbing up to her, ignoring what she said. "Why is this house so damn tall?"

"It's a sorority house, dumbass. You could have used the front door."

"That's not romantic, though."

"Why do we need romance? I'm gonna fuck you whether you're romantic or not."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Now that's hot."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Besides, Beca is home tonight as she's sleeping already. There's no point in you even climbing up here. I might as well just come down there."

" _Romance_ , Amy!"

"I don't need any damn romance!"

He finally reached the top and carefully stuck his arms out to her, grabbing her face in his hands and planting his mouth on hers. Amy melted into the kiss, a soft sigh escaping her lips. It wasn't until she felt him jerk suddenly that the kiss the broken.

"Uh oh," he mumbled.

"What?"

In a split second, the ladder beneath Bumper shifted and began to fall backwards with Bumper on it.

"SHIT!" Amy cried out, trying her best to grab Bumper's flailing hands.

The ladder went crashing down on the ground as Bumper screamed like a girl. He luckily landed in a bush, but that didn't stop Amy from running down to him.

"What the hell was that?" Beca exclaimed as she woke up suddenly, just in time to see Amy's blonde head disappearing down the steps. She then heard Amy screaming out Bumper's name and Beca jumped out of bed, heading to the window to observe. She rolled her eyes at the scene and climbed back into bed.

"Bumper!" Amy ran through the backyard to the various foliage where Bumper landed. He popped out behind a bush, twigs and leaves poking out of his hair and dirt covering his face.

"I don't wanna go to school today, mommy!" he slurred, staggering a bit. "I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!"

Amy quickly wrapped her arm around him. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, Ms. Frizzle!" he said. "What are we gonna learn on the Magic School Bus today?"

If he wasn't worrying her so much, Amy would have laughed. She quickly got him to her car and buckled him in the passenger seat. She sped away towards the hospital that was luckily not too far from campus. While she was driving, Bumper kept mumbling to himself, completely delirious.

"You know," he said. "You remind me of Amy."

"Oh, do I?" Amy could't contain her smile.

"Yup!" He reached out and placed his left hand on the back of her head, gently playing with her blonde hair. "You're pretty like Amy. And funny like Amy. Your tits are amazing, just like Amy's..." He paused and removed his hand from her hair, slapping it back on his thigh. "I _love_ Amy, ya know."

Her breath hitched in her throat, but she didn't respond.

"Don't tell her!" he whispered loudly.

They luckily pulled up to the hospital and Amy admitted him. They took him back into a room to examine him and Amy paced the waiting room. He loved her? What was that about? They were supposed to be bed buddies, that's it. Amy never once thought about love. Well, okay, that was kind of a lie. She thought she loved him at one point a few months back when he told her she was the most beautiful girl he ever slept with... And then he looked at a tall brunette that was passing by the cafe they were in and he mentioned how badly he'd like to bang her and the feeling immediately was gone. She didn't let him near her lady parts for a week after that incident. The jerk didn't even apologize.

But now... Amy didn't know. She always assumed he was in it for the sex. Amy knew she could find someone to sleep with her anytime, day or night. She had an unyielding confidence in herself when it came to sex partners, but since she's been seeing Bumper on a regular basis, she found herself no longer looking for any other suitors. She felt attached to Bumper. Almost addicted to him. But love?

"Uhhh, Fat... Amy?" A doctor asked, walking into the waiting room.

Amy quickly walked over to him, a small smile on her face. She loved the uncomfortable looks people had on their faces when they spoke her name out loud. "That's me, doc."

"Well, your friend, Bumper," he paused and furrowed his brows. Amy could almost see the wonder in his eyes, trying to figure out if those were even their real names. "He has a very minor concussion. We gave him some pain medicine and we patched up the cut on his eyebrow. You can take him home tonight, but he'll need care for the next few days."

Amy nodded, thanking him before following the doctor to the room Bumper was in.

"Amy!" Bumper smiled as she entered. "My guardian angel."

Amy laughed. "I see those pain meds are pretty strong, eh?"

"Oh they're wonderful," Bumper sighed dreamily. "Did you bring me cookies?"

Amy rolled her eyes and pulled back the covers on the bed, helping him up. "No, I didn't bring cookies."

Bumper pouted at her as they walked slowly out of the hospital. "But I wanted cookiesss."

"You have cookies at your apartment. And that's where we're going."

"Yay!"

* * *

"I'm really tired."

Amy rolled her eyes for what was probably the hundredth time that evening. Since arriving at Bumper's apartment from the hospital, Amy had to clean him up, get him to take some pain meds, and then change him into his pajamas. A small voice in Amy's head kept saying, 'Why are you doing this? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything'. Amy tried her best to ignore it. She felt bad that Bumper hurt himself. It was kind of her fault, anyway. He was trying to woo her, after all.

"Amy?" Bumper asked as she tucked him into his bed.

"What?" She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, sighing in exhaustion. It was well past 2 am already and Amy was more than ready for bed.

"Would you... Would you stay with me?"

Amy stared at her lover for a moment. He looked like a child with a slight pout on his lips and a small furrow of his brow. Amy tried her hardest to not feel anything for this boy, but ultimately, she caved.

"Sure, I can stay for a little while."

Twenty minutes later, Amy wondered how she got here. Bumper was sound asleep beside her, but she was wide awake. When she had taken off her shoes and settled into the bed beside him, they were both laying on their backs. Amy figured she would just lay there for a while until he fell asleep, but now she was trapped seeing as Bumper had turned over and latched himself to her side. His arm was draped across her chest and his leg was nestled between hers, his soft breath coming out in warm puffs against her neck. Amy thought she would be annoyed, but she found that she was quite comfortable like this. And that's why she couldn't sleep.

Maybe she and Bumper could date? She'd never tried the full on, committed relationship before, why not give it a shot? And Bumper was obviously more than willing. He climbed the house for her. The house. He ultimately fell, but still, the gesture was nice. No one had tried to win over Amy's heart before and she found Bumper's determination adorable.

Biting her lip, Amy felt like she was at a cross-roads. Either date Bumper or don't date Bumper... She had no idea. But come to think of it, Bumper had yet to actually voice his feelings, so why should she?

Coming to a decision, Amy turned over so she was on her side and curled herself into Bumper, her nose buried in his neck, her arm wrapped aground his back, and their legs tangled together. She was asleep in a few short minutes, content with her lover's warm embrace.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wrote most of this a very long time ago and I just added a few things on cause I want it out of my folder. Lol I know it's short, crappy, and just all together sucks, but I'd really appreciate some sort of review... And nothing that involves finishing my other stories. I'm glad people like my chapter fics, but on the short stories I write, I'd really like a review on that particular story, not one demanding a new chapter from another story.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
